bravefandomcom-20200213-history
GBR-01 GaoGaiGar
The G.B.R-01 GaoGaiGar (ガオガイガー) is the titular robot featured in The King of Braves GaoGaiGar, formed from the combination of the Mechanoid GaiGar and the GaoMachines (LinerGao, DrillGao, StealthGao). It is piloted by Guy Shishiou. Later on in the series, it was upgraded into the space-use Star GaoGaiGar by replacing StealthGao with StealthGao II. In The King of Braves GaoGaiGar FINAL, it was finally replaced by GaoFighGar and, eventually, Genesic GaoGaiGar Overview GaoGaiGar is formed from the Final Fusion between GaiGar and the GaoMachines, creating the powerful Super Mechanoid. In order for this combination to take place, the act of Final Fusion must be approved by the Chief of GGG (Kotaro Taiga), followed by the relevant operator (Mikoto Utsugi, or Swan White in her absence) breaking through the safety glass on her panel and hitting the red "DANGER" button that engages "Program Drive." This begins Final Fusion, during which GaiGar creates a vertical E.T. - electromagnetic tornado ("Denji Tatsumaki") that the three GaoMachines penetrate (This fog also serves as a defense against entities from approaching GaiGar and interrupting the sequence. However, there have been cases where the opponent is successful in gaining entry for a brief time before they are rejected). Throughout the series, GaoGaiGar has always proved to be the most powerful asset of GGG and was given the widest variety of support tools and units. 'Equipments and Abilities' *'Broken Magnum' Mounted on GaoGaiGar's right arm, this is his main offensive weapon, representing the side of "Destruction". GaoGaiGar's entire right forearm section will spin at high speeds and then launched at the enemy in a Rocket Punch-like attack. An interesting note is that GaoGaiGar's forearm will spin clockwise while his fist will spin anticlockwise, and the entire forearm will glow red while executing this move. *'Protect Shade' GaoGaiGar's main defensive equipment, representing the side of "Purification". A protection field is generated as GaoGaiGar positions his left hand into a shield-like shape. When countering beam attacks, the Protect Shade can rearrange the beam into a star shape and launch it back at the enemy. *'Plasma Hold' A technique that can be performed during Protect Shade, where GaoGaiGar can discharge electricity from his left hand that helps to lock the enemy in place. Repli-Star GaoGaiGar has been shown to be able to execute this technique without performing Protect Shade first, and is able to use this technique to levitate and throw his opponent around. *'Dividing Driver' An equipment used by GaoGaiGar in order to minimize collateral damage to surrounding areas during combat. It resembles a flat-bladed chisel mounted to a cylindrical gauntlet, creating an oversized flat-head screwdriver. Utilizes the power of GaoGaiGar's "holy" (Protect) left arm to energize and discharge the tool's "Dividing Core," which emits a shockwave based on "Dividing Energy" that bends material space (land, air, water, electromagnetic barriers, but not an airless environment) to create a circular "Dividing Field" of 10 kilometers in diameter from the leading edge of its target impact. (The "Dividing Field" itself is actually a paired reaction, formed of an "Arresting Field" and a "Repression Field" that expand simultaneously). The Dividing Driver is easily the most often- and creatively-used of the tools at GaoGaiGar's disposal: it has also been used to open a Zonder from inside (Episode 8); create an ocean depth-resistant "bubble" (Episode 10); open a hole in a cave ceiling (Episode 11); increase the distance between GaoGaiGar and a massive cannon shell (Episode 16); and break out of a Dividing Field-based "Klein Space" in conjunction with the Gatling Driver (Episode 46). It is usually launched from the Mirror Catapult on board the Triple-Decked Flying Carrier (and later Division I: Izanagi); GaoGaiGar intercepts the flight path of the tool and connects with it in midair. As the Dividing Core within the Dividing Driver is built to be fully discharged with each use, it can only hold one use's worth of energy at a time. In GaoGaiGar FINAL, a modular version of the Dividing Driver and Gatling Driver is built for GaoFighGar's use, separating the "bit" and the Dividing Core. The Dividing Driver configuration is referred to as "Kit number 03" and is launched from Division VII: Tsukuyomi. *'Gatling Driver' A space-use variant of the Dividing Driver. Utilizes the power of either GaoGaiGar's "holy" (Protect) left arm or "Broken" right arm to energize and discharge the tool's Dividing Core, which spirals space to a tight point . It can be utilized to act as a boosted Protect Shade, create a binding area of space that prevents anyone in it from moving, or more creatively - a gravity lens that can be used to concentrate energy into a single point (seen utilized in conjuntion with the Mic Force's Solitary Wave Riser attack). Resembles an oversized Philips-head screwdriver with three oversized tines mounted to a cylindrical gauntlet. It is usually launched from the Mirror Catapult on board Division I: Izanagi; GaoGaiGar intercepts the flight path of the tool and connects with it in midflight. Unlike the Dividing Driver, the Gatling Driver never sees use outside of a vacuum environment. Its Dividing Core is not built to be fully discharged with each use - though the Gravity Lens function drains the entire core, the spiraling function can use a varying amount of power and thus be usable multiple times. In GaoGaiGar FINAL, a modular version of the Dividing Driver and Gatling Driver is built for GaoFighGar's use, separating the "bit" and the Dividing Core. The Dividing Driver configuration is referred to as "Kit number 05" and is launched from Division VII: Tsukuyomi. *'Dimension Pliers' A trio of simple-AI robots designed by NASA for use with GaoGaiGar, originally served as a countermeasure to the Dividing Driver. Individually, the Pliers seem to possess no real abilities, but together they take the form of either a long-handled pair of pliers or a two-handed version that connects over each of GaoGaiGar's arms. The Pliers are able to erase dimensional spaces, which takes the appearance of literally grabbing the space in question with the Pliers and throwing it away. The Pliers can also perform a combination attack when they combine into a single long plier and spin/ram into an enemy. One of the Pliers appears to have a somewhat clumsy AI, and acts as comic relief by falling over, etc, on route to GaoGaiGar. The Pliers communicate in bleeps, and have little more than basic Three Laws programming installed (though they are seen waving GGG off in episode 3 of FINAL). The three Pliers were later mass-produced as part of the Carpenters. *'Grand Pressure' A G-Tool developed from specifications from Mic Sounders' Disc X, it is a circular pod that when used, splits into 2 and connects to both of GaoGaiGar's arms. Its use requires the direct, confirmed authorization of the UN Secretary General. Once authorization is granted, a panel on the console of the relevant operator (Mikoto Utsugi) rotates to reveal a palm-reading sensor, to which a data-gloved right hand is applied. There are a total of 5 stages in the usage of the tool: -Pod Open: GaoGaiGar opens up the pod and then surrounds the enemy with said pod. -First Lock: Utilizng GaoGaiGar's Protect Shade's properties, the 2 halves of the Grand Pressure quickly snaps back together. -Second Lock: GaoGaiGar's right arm will spin at high speeds, enabling the orange bars on the side of the Grand Pressure to rotate horizontally and lock on, finishing the Second Lock. -Final Lock: The middle section of the Grand Pressure will then be finally sealed together properly. -The last stage will be the activation of the Grand Pressure - The enemy is bombarded with G-Stone energy that causes it to compress and shatter. Like Disc X, this energy can be tuned to only destroy a certain type of material, which in this case, ensures the safety of the Zonder Cores. The energy generated from the destruction of the enemy will be sent upwards in a similar manner to the Eraser Head. *'Goldion Hammer' Technical name: Gravity Shockwave Generating Tool. Referred to as the "G-Tool" before its introduction (likely its code name). A gigantic hammer containing an artificial gravity well at its center that generates a "custom" shockwave, transforming all particles in contact with its striking surface into photons below the atomic level. It was designed as a new finishing move for GaoGaiGar due to the health complications that Guy's repeated use of Hell and Heaven had caused. The Hammer has more than enough sheer destructive power to erase Zonder Robos while leaving their cores intact. Generating Armor can hold off the Hammer from reaching a target for a time - the only forces that have been known to actually stop the hammer's attack entirely were Repli-Star GaoGaiGar's Hell and Heaven (which destroyed the Hammer) and Zonuda's invulnerable Barrier System. The Hammer was developed based on the data for the Goldion Nails on Genesic GaoGaiGar's hands, which possess the same properties. Initially, its direct handling was severely damaging to GaoGaiGar and any other machine coming in direct contact with it. This situation was resolved when the Hammer became incorporated into GGG's Super-AI robot GMX-GH101: GoldyMarg, using the "Marg Hand" system in order to properly channel and control the Hammer's power. Only next to the Dividing Driver, the Goldion Hammer is the most versatile weapon in GaoGaiGar's arsenal. It has been used for Zonder core retrieval, to dissolve a Zonder Metal Plant encased in a sun-like shell, and to deflect enemy attacks such as missiles or wind blasts by destroying them with the Hammer. As seen in FINAL, it is possible for the Hammer to detonate, releasing a custom shockwave that was able to destroy the entire Mobile Unit, the Carpenter fleet, and the Orbit Base. Why Repli-GaoFighGar, which was holding the Hammer at the time, was not dissolved by the shockwave is unexplained (though it does sustain severe damage, it is not erased as is usual for the Hammer). When GaoGaiGar wields the Goldion Hammer, it gains a golden coloration, an effect which extends to Guy as well (His hair and clothing glow gold, though the rest of his body retains normal coloration). This glow overrides the normal green glow produced by GaoGaiGar and Guy's Evoluder state, but has once been overriden by the glow resulting from Projectile-X's use. When the Goldion Hammer was used by Star GaoGaiGar under the influence of The Power, it flashed alternatingly between The Power's associated orange and the Hammer's associated gold. *'Goldion Magnum' If required, the Marg Hand can be launched at the enemy in a similar manner to the Broken Magnum. *'G M.O.T.O.R' *'Hell and Heaven' GaoGaiGar brings its hands together and clasps them (accompanied by the pilot chanting "gemu giru gan go gufo...", a chant derived from the latin language; it translates as "2 Powers Into 1"). An E.T. (Electromagnetic Tornado) forms around the enemy when the Super Mechanoid's hands gather, binding it in a gravity lock. Once the opponent is paralyzed, GaoGaiGar uses StealthGao's thrusters and DrillGao's treads in chorus to charge into the enemy, smashing its gathered fist into the enemy core (usually located at the center of mass) and tearing it out gathered in both hands. This invariably causes the enemy to explode and renders the core dormant. This is the method Guy uses to destroy Zonder Robos and retrieve their cores for much of the television series. Hell & Heaven caused extreme physical strain to Guy's cybernetics while in Fusion; it would later be learned that constant, repeated use, by Guy or any other artificial lifeform with cybernetic and non-cybernetic features, would almost certainly destroy the pilot. Upon defeating EI-15, Guy suffered a major collapse and was left very close to death, highlighting the danger of using Hell & Heaven even one more time. To act as a substitute for the now-dangerous technique, Hammer Hell & Heaven, via GoldyMarg and the Goldion Hammer, was devised. Brave Saga gaogaigarbs2l.png gaogaigarbs2a.png gaogaigarbs2b.png gaogaigarbs2c.png|Protect Lancer is combination attack, need GaoGaiGar and Baan Gaan here, however Star GaoGaiGar cannot use this. gaogaigarbs2d.png gaogaigarbs2e.png Brave Wars GaoGaiGar appear in Brave Wars episode 11 "The King of Braves is Born!", however he officially joining Chouta is after episode "Great Tokyo Destruction" .(Before this GaoGaiGar won't equip item and increase unity.) Despite this, after "The Boy With Green hair" or "The Holy Left Arm" episodes, GaoGaiGar can use Dividing Driver if battle field had building. gaogaigarbw1.png|GaoGaiGar is tank character, he has impressive HP, give him HP regenerate. By the way, his brave command double damage add at high level. gaogaigarbw2.png|Only five equip space, give him booster for more then 5 movement. gaogaigarbw3.png|Protect Shade is reflect attack, only reflect weak range attack. gaogaigarbw4.png|Hell and Heaven and Goldion Hammer are cost too much EP, despite good damage power. Category:The King of Braves GaoGaiGar Category:Robots Category:Protagonists Category:The King of Braves GaoGaiGar Characters